Eternal Koi
by NewDawnFox
Summary: This is a one - shot based on the chapter 16 of the sacred fox, warning: male/male scenes


**An: I own Naruto**

**Warning: male/male bedroom scene and rape scene**

Eternal koi extra

Npov

After the party, I felt the happiest I've felt in along time as we came home, home the first time I have called it that. I watched Kashi as his hair shone in the moonlight, the wind that was blowing through the village was from the forest, it smelt like ice cream on a hot summers day, it made me feel something I didn't think I would feel again.

Love

The love I felt lit me up all over inside, for once I did not feel the monster nature of me, only the human side.

I felt that this time and in this place, I could do anything, be anyone, but soon I was finding my eyes were sliding closed.

I had to say something to Kashi before he put me in my bed (I was in his arms at the time) to sleep, so I curled into him and kissed him with all the love in my heart for him and said

"Thank you for helping me see"

I wanted to say more but I could not seem to think clearly as sleep took me to a place I never wanted to be again.

Dream/memory

Two large people grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall. I growled and pushed back, and made a run for it. Afoot shot out behind my legs, I tripped and fell to the ground. the bruisers were immediately on top of me.

I screamed as they were trying to strip me as I struggled against them.

One of the bruisers was pushing my face hard against the floor, the other had a knee on my back. I tried to throw them off, but I was pinned down.

They put my hands in chains that hung from the roof, and pulled me up so I was dangling off the ground. I tried to look around the room, forcing my eyes to find some means of escape. Inside I was a quivering mess as they finished taking my clothes off.

A flash of fury surged through my body as they started to rape me, one from the front, the other from behind.

The one in the front had his hand on my thighs and his mouth on my member, sliding up and down. He was increasing his speed, as his sucking me so hard, desperate to take all I had.

The other push in me slowly at first then drove deep inside me, farther and still farther.

"Please stop, it hurts, stop!" I scream.

End of dream/memory

Soon I found myself in Kashi's arms, holding on so hard, that I wanted to feel like we were one person. I could still feel them touching me, I could still feel them inside of me and sucking hard on me.

"Kashi, help me to forget" I said into his ear.

"Of course, what do you want me to do" I heard with the voice of love itself.

"Make love to me? help me to forget their touches," (I said as the memory came again) "the pain, I felt with them in me, (I was shaking hard with need to feel his touch) please Kashi" I said afraid he would not do it.

Soon we had crawled into bed and undressed, as he kissed me he said

"Naruto are you sure?"

"So sure" I said "this was meant to be"

I felt like I was on fire, the kisses instead of soft, were probing, and exploring, I was melting into him. And then he was there, sliding his fingers inside, making sure I was ready for him.

I let my head fall back as moans of pleasure came from me, as he hit the right spot, then he was sliding inside of me, filling me as he drove into me.

I held on to his body as he drove again into me harder and deeper with every thrust. I cried out his name with every breath he took from me. He pulled me hard against him, so he could plunge even deeper. He moved faster, harder, driving me to the edge, and then he was there too, as he drove more deeply than ever before he poured himself into me.

I felt a rhythmic pulse as my contractions milked him for all his body had to give me, until muscles relaxed and I gave into sleep.

The next morning I was feeling great, so light like nothing in the world could be bad in this moment, it was just that Kashi was still asleep, so wake him by tickling him, so hard that he was laughing and soon I was laughing as he had grabbed me hard and quickly as lightning as he rolled over with him on top.

"Good morning" I said "I could get used to this"

"What have I gotten myself into?" he said

"Something good" as I was pulling him to me, as me arousal came sharp as I felt the love for this man, the love of my eternal life.

**An: How was it? my first time in writing something like this.**

**review **


End file.
